A Casa
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Watanuki encontra uma casa estranha, por dizer, até engraçada. O que acontecerá?Ainda não sei fazer um summary decente u.u


_**A casa**_

_"Era uma casa muito engraçada  
Não tinha teto, não tinha nada  
Ninguém podia entrar nela não  
Porque na casa não tinha chão_

Ninguém podia dormir na rede  
Porque na casa não tinha parede  
Ninguém podia fazer pipi  
Porque penico não tinha ali

Mas era feita com muito esmero  
Na rua dos bobos, número zero"

**A Casa**

Um dia enquanto andava, mais especificamente corria; fugindo das _ayakashi_, passei por uma casa. Era até que bem conservada, só que não tinha teto. Era um local estranho, mas não pude prestar mais atenção, pois vi que as _ayakashi_ continuavam me perseguindo e então saí dali correndo.

Quando cheguei à loja da Yuuko não falei nada com a feiticeira, somente fiz meu trabalho.

- Watanuki. - Ela me chama. - Aconteceu algo?

- Não, nada, Yuuko-san. Por quê?

- Você está estranho.

- Está estranho! Está estranho! - Maru e Moro repetem o que ela disse, como de costume.

- Impressão sua, Yuuko-san! - forço um sorriso, que deve ter parecido em natural, pois ela não falou mais nada sobre meu estado.

A verdade era que aquela casa havia me deixado com uma impressão estranha. Talvez devesse voltar lá e ver se havia algo, ou se era só impressão minha mesmo, por estar sendo perseguido pelas _ayakashi _no momento.

Preparei o jantar e fiquei pegando sakê para Yuuko-san e Mokona, nada diferente do habitual.

Depois fui para casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No outro dia levantei-me e fui para a escola normalmente. Lá contei para Himawari-chan (e Doumeki acabou ouvindo, maldito! Sempre querendo me atrapalhar com a Himawari-chan!) da casa. Ela achou interessante e disse que deveria ir lá ver de novo. Disse que queria ir junto, mas prometeu que ia fazer algo para a mãe dela então não podia.

A aula passou. O mesmo de sempre. Estava indo embora quando vi que Doumeki me seguia. Virei-me para ele e comecei a falar.

- Por que você está vindo atrás de mim? Hein? Eu não pedi para você me seguir nem vir comigo! - A esta altura já gesticulava como um doido e ele tampava os ouvidos. - Ei! Ouça-me! - o encarei, observando-o tirar os dedos dos ouvidos.

- Você disse que ia ver aquela casa, e como não tenho treino hoje, vou junto.

Apenas me virei emburrado e voltei a andar. Estávamos próximos da casa que vi ontem, sentia algo estranho.

Paramos em frente a ela, reparei bem e vi que as paredes tinham sumido! Fiquei pasmo.

- Para mim é apenas um terreno vazio. - Ouvi Doumeki falar.

- Você não consegue ver?... - perguntei o olhando.

- Não, nada. Quer dizer então que é um espírito?

Não o respondi. Será que poderia ser mesmo? Se fosse era por isso que sentia-me estranho.

Entrei no terreno, Doumeki me seguia. Quando cheguei na casa e abri a suposta porta me surpreendi. A casa não tinha nem chão!

Senti algo me puxando e gritei. Doumeki imediatamente segurou meu braço me puxando de algo que nem ele sabia o que era. Algo me puxava para o interior daquela casa.

- "Alguém, me ajude! Por favor..."

Ouvia uma voz baixa pedindo ajuda. Me senti cada vez mais sendo puxado, até então que senti que Doumeki não agüentava mais e acabou me deixando "cair".

Abri os olhos e me vi em um local que parecia uma sala. Tudo parecia normal tirando o fato de tudo ali parecer incrivelmente menor.

- "Alguém me ajude... Por favor... Não me deixem.".

Ouvia a voz agora mais claramente, parecia o choro de uma criança. Olhei para um canto e vi uma menina encolhida, ela que pedia ajuda.

- Ei... O que houve? - Perguntei para ela com um sorriso.

Ela olhou para mim, com olhos surpresos. O cabelo dela era castanho, preso em duas marias-chiquinhas, e os olhos igualmente castanhos.

- Você pode... Ver-me?

- Sim...

Respondi meio atordoado. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Você... Pode brincar comigo?

Ela perguntou-me abaixando a cabeça. Respondi "Claro!" e começamos a brincar de boneca. Era estranho.

Brincamos também de mamãe e filhinho, ciranda cirandinha e outras brincadeiras infantis.

Havia uma casinha de brinquedo lá. Parecia aquela casa em que estava antes. Fomos brincar lá.

Depois de passado um tempo, não sei direito dizer se foram dias, horas ou minutos; ouvi a voz de Doumeki me chamando. Perguntava onde eu estava. Lembrei-me dele e disse à menina:

- Desculpe-me, mas tenho de ir agora. - Sorri para ela me levantei e me virei para ir embora.

- Não, não... NÃO! - a voz se elevava e sentia ela me seguindo. - Não, você não vai me abandonar que nem os outros!

Abri a porta do quarto e saí correndo. Quando me dei conta estava num vazio estranho. Parecia que aquela menina estava em todos os lugares. Ouvia a voz de Doumeki e ia à direção em que ela se tornava mais alta.

Senti-me correndo em círculos. Até que vi a mão de alguém, reconheci como sendo de meu colega, a segurei como se minha vida dependesse disso! (E, talvez, dependesse mesmo.)

A garota segurou minha perna, de um rosto assustador, ela começou a rir e falou:

- Te peguei Watanuki. Está com você! Obrigada. Queria brincar eternamente com você, mas você já tem alguém com quem quer se divertir. Obrigada!

E assim, me agradecendo ela começou a desaparecer. Nem tive muito tempo para pensar na hora, pois senti que alguém me puxava para frente e quando me vi, estava caído em cima de Doumeki.

Levantei-me rapidamente, aquela situação era constrangedora. O vi se levantando e tirando a poeira das roupas, percebi que já era noite.

- Você me esperou todo esse tempo? - O perguntei.

- Você sumiu de repente então fiquei andando em volta do terreno lhe procurando. - Disse-me e então, sem mais nem menos, começou a andar saindo daquele terreno que agora estava vazio. - O que aconteceu lá?

Ele sabia dos espíritos, então deve ter deduzido que algo havia acontecido. O contei o que houve e ele disse que aquela criança deveria estar presa a esse mundo por causa de algo. Não falei mais nada, ficou aquele silêncio até ele se separar de mim e seguir seu caminho.

Cheguei à loja da Yuuko, e expliquei porque me atrasei. Ela me explicou:

- Watanuki, realmente o espírito daquela criança estava preso aqui neste mundo. Você se lembra de um acidente que ocorreu ano passado naquela área? Não sei se você viu, mas disseram que os pais estavam trabalhando na hora do acidente, e apenas sua filha de cinco anos se encontrava em casa. Deve ser o espírito dessa menina que você viu. Você disse que ela quis brincar com você, não é mesmo? Os pais dela devem ter prometido que iam brincar com ela, mas quando chegassem, aí este terrível acidente aconteceu e o espírito dela não pôde ir em paz pois ainda desejava brincar com alguém.

Fiquei refletindo um pouco. Lembrei-me de que houve mesmo um acidente naquela área, e desde então não se construía mais nada ali.

Trabalhei até tarde, voltei para casa, foi só cair na cama e dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contei para Himawari-chan e Doumeki o que Yuuko-san havia falado. Os dois concordaram com sua tese.

A aula passou e na hora de ir embora resolvi ir por aquele caminho... E fui.

Mas as_ ayakashi_ estavam vindo atrás de mim, então fui correndo. Ao passar pelo terreno vi que a casa não estava mais lá.

Vi que elas se aproximavam e parei de ter devaneios e continuei correndo indo para a loja de Yuuko-san.

**Fim.**

Primeira fic de xxxHolic. xDD

Acho que não está muito boa, mas... Veio a idéia né, fazer o quê?

A idéia veio junto com a música "A Casa" que pus lá no começo. Lembrei dela ai a história veio na cabeça! O.o

Foi numa conversa com Kaoru-chan que falei "Sabe do que eu lembrei?" e "cantei" a musiquinha 8D/

hohohoh

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n"

Falem o que acharam Òó/

Reviews fazem escritoras felizes úú  
bjos e obrigada por lerem 8D

fanfic escrita dia 20/05/2007


End file.
